With development of the Internet and smart terminals, more users use various types of social software or clients to perform social activities, and with enlargement of a network friend circle, new friends may be made by using various approaches. When contact information of a new friend is obtained or contact information of an old friend is replaced, the contact information may be sent by using a short message service message or a social client, and a user who receives the contact information adds or updates the contact information.
In the prior art, if a user intends to add, to an address book of User Equipment (UE), contact information sent by a friend, the user needs to first select a number, and then add the number step by step according to a prompt of the UE. For example, a window pops up first to prompt whether to add the number, and then prompt whether to create a new contact or to add the number to an existing contact, and then the user completes adding after entering a phonebook setting interface to set other information. Each step in the foregoing entire procedure for adding contact information requires a user to perform a selection. Therefore, efficiency of adding contact information by using the prior art is low.